The Super Saiyan Shinigami
by LochKaiser
Summary: Gohan after having his soul 'destroyed' ends up becoming Ichigo at the moment he becomes a soul reaper and retains ALL his power and more, after all he's had a long time to think in a white world. M for possible gore violence and other possibilities.


White.

That was all there was. White and nothing else.

After waiting for what felt like millenia with me going over every moment of my existence I began to notice cracks at the edge of my vision forming and disappearing every moment and when I finally found the cracks...

 _*Craaaaack*_

The world cracked into a spider web with the biggest piece showing the present I would presume since it never changes, but the other's are always changing, always showing moments in this 'Ichigo Kurosaki's' life and after watching and listening to his past and future I began to compare his life to the struggles of my life as 'Gohan' and my struggles with life and fighting.

After 2 decades of observing Ichigo I came to know everything about him and while I know this is creepy there is nothing else to do in this world and I have wondered since this began why I still persist since my soul was destroyed but that doesn't matter because after all these millenia my personality became different and I chose to live as I see fit so long as I don't break my moral's instilled into me by my Mother & Father and even then I can see the gray areas more clearly that before so I know that I am doing no wrong.

Soon I began to wonder, "why do I see this and why am I being shown? Why does this panel continue to stay still?" and for the first time since the panels and cracks came I moved and I placed my hand on the still picture of Ichigo being ran through with Rukia's Zanpakuto and I felt my being pulled into the moment with a voice in my ear "You will become Ichigo, so prepare for when you do it will hurt during your first sleep for your power to be molded into his body." as I heard this I was pulled into the moment with a thought. _'so I will become Ichigo the moment he becomes a soul reaper huh? well at least it will be interesting.'_ Now everything inverts as the world turns black.

When the world regains color I see Rukia and the tip of her sword in front of me and the hollow mere feet away and I also note that I cannot move and the world is still and when it moves again the sword runs me through and in a flash of light I move behind the hollow whilst slicing it in two.

"Ichigo? How did you move so fast?" ah I forgot about her in my wonder of the world. "I just did and I noticed that you lost all your powers huh?." She nods as I walk up to her and I take her hand and help her up, after that I ask. "Can you alter their memories while I fix the damage so they don't remember this at all. And leave my father since he is a soul reaper. Right dad!?" at this Isshin Kurosaki formerly Shiba walks over with a scowl on his face whilst looking at me and asks how I knew.

"Simple really. Your Spiritual Pressure is far higher than a normal human and I can sense that you're the same as Rukia." they were surprised but Isshin was angry. "Who are you? I know for a fact that Ichigo is not aware of everything let alone how to sense Pressure to that degree so I will ask again who are you?" hmm now I have a problem.

"Well technically you are correct but I am a part of Ichigo as he is a part of me now since his personality is a part of me although mine is remaining dominant at the moment but to answer your question. My name is Gohan and I was put in place of Ichigo so to speak for a reason I still do not know however there is no point worrying since nothing will come of it. And stop laughing please as my name was not decided by me and I will use the name Ichigo since that is who I will be from now."

Yep they were laughing their asses of so I just ignored them and began repairing the damage by using super speed and spirit energy to do the job quickly and after the hole was closed, I began to get ready for bed and I also suppressed my Spiritual Pressure and secured the room with an energy pulse to detect and eradicate any unwanted attention then went to bed.

The moment I began to sleep I felt immense pain and the familiar feeling of muscles growing stronger and my Ki growing in leaps and bounds but I also felt the return of all my powers that I lost when becoming Ichigo and hours later when the pain subsided I opened my eyes to Rukia looking at me with worry and a hint of fear though not OF me but FOR me, which was surprising but.

"It's ok. I was just getting all of my power back and it would seem I literally got ALL of it back which kinda scares me since having all my powers makes me more powerful than Yamamoto in his prime." At this she deadpanned but when I explained the power levels of where I'm from she played at the prospect of someone of Raditz power since he would be able to give Yamamoto a run for his money and with my power before death EVERYONE is more or less an insect and also. "Hey I just noticed but why is your hair black?" as she stated my hair turned black and I now have more defined muscles although she didn't notice that yet.

After getting through the morning routine acting as if I was completely Ichigo to which Isshin thought was creepy but I said I inherited his memories and personality so no biggie but what got me annoyed even though I knew it was coming. "Hey Ichigo why did you dye your hair black I liked your hair." and that would be Karin the annoying little brat.

(I am mixing the personalities permanently and quickly)

Soon this question was asked by EVERYONE I knew and the bullies thought they got to me to which they couldn't walk away due to all the bruises they now posses but the weird and always spot on intuition of Orihime strikes again. "Hey Ichigo why did you change your hair? ooh did you become possessed by a half-alien and have your hair change because of his powers?" and we all sweat drop but "Yes that is exactly what happened and my name is Gohan." I said this in a sarcastic voice and struggled not to laugh along with everyone else but for me it's harder since it's the truth and now I'm getting the second degree from Orihime but we get interrupted.

"Everyone sit down we have a new student arriving today." Yep Rukia is here and she is giving me a glare with fire in her eyes (All that's missing is putting her fist in front of her face and "YYYOOUUUTH' and she would be a female Lee) since I teased her about sleeping in my room.

After classes with silent glares from two women (Happy wife, Happy life. too true too true.) and Uryu giving me a confused look so after school I pull him to the roof to talk to him "I know your confused with what your sensing in my spiritual pressure and I wanted to tell you the reason and as well as tell you that what I said to Orihime is completely true and also that my father is a soul reaper as am I now and also that I'm half Quincy since my mother was one which annoyed me to no end since she wasn't supposed to die that day especially with her skills."

At the mention of my conversation with Orihime being on the dot he face vaults and when I tell him about being half Quincy he almost took my head off with an arrow but before he could pull in Reishi I'm already holding his 'cross' and proceed to ask how to use the weapons and skills of a Quincy and after a small bout with him over the cross and the details about my being here I tell him all of it leaving him pale at the realization that he is talking to a 'god' because of both my transformation into my god form and my power level although I'm keeping the former a secret for now.

"So you want to know how to use the powers of a Quincy huh?" and so over the next month I learnt Quincy techniques and thanks to the multiple millenia I had to refine my mind and control over energy I picked it up astonishingly quick even by genius standards so when a month later after the incidents with Orihime and her hollowfied brother and Grand Fisher who slipped away when I was catching Karin and Yuzu as well as the Don Kanouji's show I finally finished my Quincy training and found myself in quite a bit of trouble since I now have to worry about the 400 Hollows coming here because of Uryu's bait and since I'm only using Quincy powers to mow them down with Reishi arrows it is easy but annoying such as this.

 _*RRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH*_

That would be a Menos Grande (Gillian) currently aiming a Cero at me to which I would do... THIS.

I start by pulling the string on my bow and compounding as much Reishi as I can into 1 arrow however I make it 100% contained in a normal sized arrow and keep pumping more power into it then I control the shape of the arrow so it has a blunt head and when I'm half way into the process I hollow out about half of the inside to the back and a pocket in the front and compress more in those two places and at this point the arrow is physical and when the arrow is released the hollowed out part in the rear sprays Reishi accelerating the arrow faster till it collides with the Cero as it is about to be released turning the attack back and when the arrow hits the mask the pocket in the front explodes like a grenade blowing the Menos' head off purifying it since being a soul reaper means I do not destroy the soul of the hollow when I killed it however.

"AARRGH" I'm forced to the ground as another Menos fires a Cero from behind my back forcing me into the ground and now I'm holding off the attack as I increase my spiritual pressure as the others arrive and I begin. first I direct the energy flow into my Bastard sized sword who's name I still don't know since I could never hear it, and the moment I finish coating my blade in energy I start compressing it into the blade pouring down the edges to make the blade sharper and to accumulate in the tip of the sword until.

 _*schwiiiiing* *FWOOOOOOOSH*_

It creates a energy wave that is so sharp it could cut through planets as it cuts the Menos and the Cero in half killing it and at the same time giving me an idea for a technique to increase my cutting and stabbing distance and power with energy but that's for later.

Later the next night Rukia tries to leave but I follow her thanks to Kon warning me that she left. And now I'm watching her get picked on by a couple idiots who don't know how to do the right thing if it disobeys orders but I hang back to let Uryu have a shot at them and when Renji is about to strike I redirect the blow away harmlessly prompting them to be surprised since they couldn't sense me and still can't because I'm keeping my energy levels in so they can't sense it unless they are on a level of sensory not seen before and because they aren't they can't sense ANYTHING from me. Unfortunately they simply think I'm so weak that they can't sense anything and brashly attack.

The first thing they Said to me was "Check out that overgrown Zanpakuto." it was like he was saying 'Well he's got a big one' and it was creepy but soon I was crossing blades with Renji and although I was restraining myself with seals & dampers to not destroy the ground whenever I take a step I was still pressing on Renji pretty hard and he was getting pushed back.

Now I have to listen to him rant on about my sword and about me calling out it's name but "I know Zanpakuto have their own names but until I'm ready I won't be able to hear his name and although I could force it's name and it's Shikai that would serve no purpose so until I am deemed ready by my sword I will wait and prepare for it's name." Renji and Byakuya seemed surprised at the philosophical outlook on my swords name and that I knew so much.

But "Roar Zabimaru." now I'm having to face his attacks and although he's a lieutenant... SO SLOW. My perception of time makes it seem like a split second attack takes 20 seconds to complete but I continue to dodge and when he's open I dash in at a speed that Byakuya wouldn't think too special and Renji just saw a blur before I cut his chin and slice his visor in half all to make a point. "Never leave yourself open to an enemy who Is faster than you and NEVER rely on a weapon like you do. Always be ready to move at a moment's notice and be prepared to - dodge an attack at any time." in the middle of my sentence as I was about to strike Renji attacked me and obviously I dodged but Byakuya came and cut my blade to near the hilt leaving me with a stump and although I could have avoided it I acted like I couldn't even follow his movements but he didn't even notice me pull back my energy from my sword to let him cut it or my eyes following him as he moved back to where he was standing 15 feet away.

Renji just stood shaken and when he realized he was alive just stood there shocked that he came so close to death. As I look at Byakuya I move back a meter or two and prepare for his assault and he begins using Shunpo and me being me burns every detail of the technique into my mind to replicate but. He notices my eyes, they watch his every move so he kicks it up a notch thinking I'm straining to see him but when he notices I can see him perfectly despite him moving at top speed he stops to ask how I can follow his top speed. "I'm used to speeds that make you look like your standing still and for the record I can react as fast as I can see so your speed is useless. However I know you were going to destroy my soul chain and my soul sleep to rid me of my soul reaper powers and I wanted you to do so since her powers instead of my own is becoming a drawback." I swear Rukia's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger I mean what I was asking him to rid me of my 'only' powers and even worse is that this will weaken me and I will need to train to regain my powers but I will in the process gain all I need to.

after asking why and telling them everything even allowing them to take Rukia so long as they make sure she is treated well I am stabbed twice by Byakuya and fall down to the ground with Kisuke watching all this in fascination at the fact I LET him take my soul reaper powers but he knew. I was correct to do so.

I awake to find Tessai laying on top of me under the covers and in order to get him off I say three words with the coldest and emotionless tone imaginable "Off or Die" I only get two reactions to this him sweating buckets and disappearing in an instant to piss himself and in walks Kisuke to ask what happened so I did exactly as I did before but "Quite or Die" only for him to promptly fall unconscious because of the fear and wake up 5 minutes later over boiling hot water and a sadistically smiling raven known as 'Ichigo Kurosaki the most sadistic man in the world' or at least in Kisuke's mind it is but Jinta is just laughing his ass off and trying not to wet himself when I say he's next if he continues.

After that hila- hmmhm incident we got down to business with me starting training with me wearing the most powerful suppression seals that have been powered up by my Ki but before that started I was asked to ramp up my power to it's maximum so.

 _*AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH*_

I powered up to my base max which would allow me to pound Yamamoto into oblivion and Kisuke thinking that this was the limit of my power was about to ask me to stop till. "This isn't the limit, here I'll show you. This is my Mystic form which taps all my power to it's fullest potential in my base form then. This is Mystic Super Saiyan 1, Mystic Super Saiyan 2 and then. This is my base Mystic Saiyan God form and if I take it one step further."

At this point I had gone through my full power Mystic with electricity crackling till I went Mystic Super Saiyan 1 which is normal Super Saiyan 1 with electricity and then went MSSJ2 which makes it look like I'm wearing electricity with a golden-white aura but then there is the holy grail. MSG which looks like my normal god form with the red hair and aura and less muscle as well as electricity and a more refined and controlled aura and now.

 _*RUMBLE RUMBLE*_

The planet is shaking despite trying to hold back the power as much as I can and now I'm taking it to the next level. "This is Mystic Super Saiyan God." thanks to me teaching them Ki sensing and manipulation and since your Ki and Spiritual energy reserves are equal yet separate they understand just how ridiculously powerful I am with my glowing blue hair and my blue aura as well as my golden sparks of electricity around my body is a prelude to the power I could use in this form and after powering down to my base their just on the other side of the training grounds shivering now that they understand how strong I am.

After calming down I have all my power sealed and I'm ready to go and regain my soul reaper powers so now I'm running from terminator girl in soul form and for the first 30-45 minutes it was hard to breath and when I felt ok I started to try running faster and faster till I am moving as fast as an average shunpo practitioner and then I started running to Kisuke as fast as I could utilizing shunpo to clear 2 miles in 5 steps and in half a second since I memorized the steps and movements for it.

After deeming me a monster with my learning and retention rates since I was using captain level shunpo and making it look easy it was decided I would go onto the second part till I asked them to shorten the time as much as possible with the chain so I wouldn't waste time. So having the time of encroachment lessened to 3 hours I prepared myself for hollowfication and seeing me prepare Kisuke had to ask himself 'Does he know how this was going to go or something?' because I had prepared for the only way this could end and to gain my powers even if I was stalling. As I was hollowfying I found my inner world and was looking for my soul reaper powers when I remembered how Ichigo found them so focusing on Spirit ribbons I looked for a red one and finding it I pulled my way to the box containing it.

Opening the box I find a hilt buried inside and gripping it pulled forth my broken blade and awoke to a bang. Opening my eyes I felt 3 key differences from before 1 my powers were restored and 2 I am wearing a hollow mask although inactive and 3 my inner hollow/Zanpakuto was trying to get control but I shut him up and linked his hollow power to my spirit energy so that I could use hollowfication when I want.

Cracking my mask and pulling it off I took notice of something that I hadn't realized at the time but my zanpakuto told me it's name so gripping the hilt and positioning it by my side like I'm about to perform an upward slash I yelled out his name as Kisuke dashed at me while I swung. "ZANGETSU!" and all I could see was a wave of blue energy zooming towards Kisuke with murderous intent.

When the dust cleared I was holding Zangetsu in it's permanent Shikai resembling a Khyber knife. However I noticed three lines wrap around each other along the side of the blade which were pale blue, gold and fiery red signifying my transformations.

After the remaining 10 days past with me training to wield Zangetsu and trying to achieve perfect control over the 2 new abilities which were. Getsuga Tensho which was the energy wave and the other was something akin to remote control with Zangetsu allowing me to perfectly control the blade in the air which is surprisingly tricky.


End file.
